Orochi
Orochi (オロチ, Orochi) in The King of Fighters is one of the series main villains and the main antagonist and final boss of The King of Fighters '97. He and his followers are another interpretation of the mythical eight headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi. In the KoF series, Orochi was sealed 1,800 years ago by the three sacred treasures of Japan. The three clan's descendants are charged with protecting the seal over him. He is voiced by Rio Ogata in the games and Motoko Kumai for one of the series's drama CDs. Story Backstory Orochi is a divine being who calls itself "Gaia's Will" (地球意志, Chikyu Ishi). It was supposedly born from the earth itself, manifested through floating emotions and substances of nature. Orochi's main power is "nothingness", implying that the god has no distinct gender. Since ancient times, Orochi was nature's guardian and was granted with many of its powers. It gained followers to its cause and eventually formed a clan. The eight strongest warriors were known as the Hakkesshu. As mankind began to grow in numbers, however, the natural balance began to crumble. 1800 years ago, Orochi could no longer tolerate the destruction and wanted to completely wipe humanity from existence. It used the powers gained from nature purely as a tool for chaos. His clan and the human race waged war until the Kusanagi, Yata, and the Yasakani defeated him with three mystical treasures. The Hakkeshu and Orochi were defeated and sealed. Though kept in a suspended state, Orochi continues to feel that mankind pollutes the world. King of Fighters Orochi's loyal servants continue to work to break its seal until Orochi is able to break free from it. In The King of Fighters '97, Orochi possesses Chris's body and, though weakened, wants to continue its previous desire to cleanse the world. The appearance it is most known form, that of a white-haired, tattooed man, is actually Chris' body reshaped by Orochi to appear older, and similar to the warriors it has seen during the duration of the tournament. He is once again defeated by the three treasures and sealed. By The King of Fighters 2003, a group of servants of another deity created by Gaia broke the Orochi seal. They are known as Those from the Past, and they plan to take Orochi's power for their master. Meanwhile, a mysterious young man called Ash Crimson is taking all the three sacred treasures (the Yata Mirror, the Yasakani Jewel, and the Kusanagi Sword) one by one. With the seal broken, Orochi is free to enter the mortal realm once again, and Orochi cannot be contained with the treasures missing. With Ash Crimson fading to oblivion, and Iori and Chizuru reclaiming their respective treasures, the trio can contain Orochi again, if the need arises. Personality Orochi is a powerful being that plans to serve Gaia by all costs. He will protect her from anything, even from what she created herself. He shows no mercy to humans, citing their sins, although he grudgingly does acknowledge their potential to be able to change for the better. Appearance Orochi's original appearance was that of a serpent with 8 heads and tails, having a length well over 8 hills and valleys. Said form also possessed trees on its body, and had flaming, crimson eyes. When possessing Chris's body, Orochi adapted the boy's appearance to suit him, becoming taller, having his hair become white, and discarding his shirt, yet the deity kept the shoes. He also has blue tattoos around the chest. Powers Orochi has an incredible set of powers. He can give powers to the Eight Heads of Orochi. *'Telepathy' - Orochi can project thoughts and talk to people with his mind. He can freely read the minds of his enemies, with no hindrances. *'Telekinesis' - Orochi can move objects with his mind. *'Translocation' - Orochi can translocate himself. *'Possession' - Orochi can possess the mind of any of his followers. *'Energy Projectile' - Orochi can release a projectile of energy from his hands. *'Energy Pillar' - Orochi can create a pillar of energy from the ground. *'Light' - Orochi can create a powerful light that damages the enemy. *'Regeneration' - Orochi can regenerate and heal himself. *'Destroy Souls' - Orochi can penetrate the enemy's soul and destroy it. *'Give Powers' - Orochi can give any of the powers below to his followers. **'Pyrokinesis' - Orochi can give full control over fire. **'Electrokinesis' - Orochi can give full control over electricity. **'Geokinesis' - Orochi can give full control over the earth. **'Superhuman Strength' - Orochi has superhuman strength. **'Cutting Powers' - Orochi can give cutting powers (slashing hands, cutting aura, slashing projectile). **'Snake Arms' - Orochi can give the power Snake Arms to anyone. Fighting Style Orochi fights mainly with his powers. Music * The Origin of Mind - The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Game Appearances * The King of Fighters '97 - final boss * The King of Fighters R-1 * The King of Fighters 2000 - As a PS2 Maniac Striker for Leona * The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match * The King of Fighters: Kyo * The King of Fighters (pachinko) - hidden boss * KOF Sky Stage * Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting Mobile Appearances * The King of Millionaire *SNK Dream Battle Cameo Appearances * The King of Fighters '99 - mentioned by Krizalid * The King of Fighters 2003 - passing mention * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - During Orochi Chris's Hidden Super Desperation Move * The King of Fighters XI - passing mention * The King of Fighters XII - passing mention * The King of Fighters XIII - passing mention * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo * SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom - in Iori's ending (possibly the only depiction of its true form); in-text cameo in pre-fight dialogues * Days of Memories (first, fourth, and fifth) - mentioned in various ways in all titles Similar Characters * Mizuchi See Also *Orochi/Move list *Orochi/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Orochi-97.jpg|KOF 97 artwork Image:Iori-orochi.gif|Iori Yagami being haunted by Orochi's presence. Image:Orochi-sealing.jpg|The battle from 1800 years ago, from The King of Fighters: Kyo game. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Hakkesshu Category:Deities Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Genderless characters Category:Playable Bosses